U.S. patent application Ser. No. 725,730 filed Apr. 22, 1985, in names of Robert A. Morris et al. describes a single pole ground fault circuit breaker that is assembled in part by an automated process. The commercial success of this single pole ground fault circuit breaker arrangement has prompted the requirement of a two pole ground fault circuit interrupter at a similar reduction in cost. The instant invention provides means for adapting the Morris et al. single pole ground fault circuit breaker to a two pole breaker with both poles sharing the same ground fault module and signal processor circuit.